


Faith

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Faith

Clint lacks faith in general.   
He doesn't have faith in his mother,   
Who never stopped his father,   
From hurting him.  
He doesn't have faith in god,  
Who took away his family.   
Putting faith in someone,   
Means readying yourself to get hurt too.  
The people he has faith in,   
Are the Avengers.   
Clint chooses to put faith in them.  
He knows somehow they won't let him down.


End file.
